Torneo de Harrenhal - Un amor de primavera
by RC1997
Summary: —"Mi tía Allyria dice que Lady Ashara y tu padre se enamoraron en Harrenhal…", Edric Dayne. ¿Qué pasó en el Torneo de Harrenhal entre Ashara Dayne y Ned Stark? Mi propia visión sobre el romance entre estos personajes. Final alternativo al canon. Lemon.


Los miembros de las distintas casas nobles bailaban entre sí en los grandes salones del castillo de Harrenhal. Un muchacho de pelo castaño, cara alargada y ojos grises típicos de la casa Stark contemplaba por primera vez a sus dieciocho primaveras, fascinado, los eventos que transcurren durante el torneo, el que según muchos es el mayor en décadas.

Sentado en la mesa junto con su familia y vasallos, sus ojos se pasean entre las parejas de baile. Fijándose especialmente en un caballero de capa blanca de la Guardia Real que danza con la mujer más bella que jamás Eddard Stark había visto en su vida (aunque su hermana Lyanna le daría un codazo si lo dijera en voz alta). De pelo negro azabache que le caía a mitad de la espalda, vestida con un hermoso vestido púrpura con lágrimas de plata y un cinturón también de plata, que resaltaba la perfección de su figura. Pero sin duda lo que le había capturado eran sus hechizantes ojos violeta, un tono más oscuros que su vestido, a juego con una sonrisa con dos hoyuelos en las mejillas. Lady Ashara Dayne, la acompañante de la Princesa Elia y hermana del legendario caballero Arthur Dayne, con quien bailaba en ese momento.

Para Eddard Stark, Ashara Dayne era como el mismo Sol, que emitía una luz que lo cegaba pero al mismo tiempo atrayéndole como una polilla. Quería contemplar ese sol desde cerca, sentir su calor entre sus brazos, cegarse en la belleza de su resplandor. Pero él era un hombre plano, poco agraciado en comparación con los hombres que ocupaban los salones o incluso entre su propia mesa norteña su hermano Bran era mucho más guapo que él. Tampoco tenía mucha experiencia con las mujeres, aparte de por su respeto al sexo opuesto se había criado en Invernalia con la única compañía femenina de su hermana Lya, que de femenina tenía poco (también le pegaría otro coscorrón si lo dijera). En resumen, sus interacciones con el sexo femenino se habían limitado a conversaciones puntuales con las sirvientas y señoras del Valle de Arryn en los últimos años.

Tampoco es que supiera bailar. Era habilidoso con la espada, pero mantener un ritmo coordinado con los pies era tarea imposible para Ned. Simplemente era algo que no iba con él. Con esa baja imagen de sí mismo, por mucho que quisiera compartir un baile con lady Ashara jamás se atrevería a acercarse a ella. Bueno, así deben de ser las cosas. Un chico tímido y sin luz como él no merecía bañarse en el brillo de alguien como ella. Cambió de compañero de baile tres veces mientras Ned la admiraba desde la mesa.

Por fortuna o desgracia para Eddard, su hermano Bran se había dado cuenta de la distracción del hermano mediano. Siguiendo su mirada, no pudo sino silbar ante el buen gusto de Ned. Cómo no fijarse en la jodida Ashara Dayne, solo un ciego no puede ver que es la doncella (sí, doncella mis huevos, pensó Brandon) más hermosa de Poniente. Ahora tenía ganas de bailar con ella también. Pero el brillo de los ojos de su hermano le impidió levantarse y pedírselo. No lo admitiría jamás pero, a pesar de llevarse mejor con Lya que con Ned, lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas y admiraba su temple y compostura en las situaciones que lo requerían (excepto para las mujeres hermosas, rió con cariño Bran para sí). Así que sin decirle nada a Ned, se acercó a la pista y esperó a que la dorniense terminara su baile, esta vez con la Víbora.

Cuando un rato después Ned Stark ve a su hermano llevar de la mano al objeto de su deseo, no puede evitar una punzada de celos, que rápidamente se transforman en ansiedad al ver que van directos al asiento donde se encuentra. Con el corazón latiendo como un ciervo desbocado, se termina la copa de vino y se levanta, tirando la silla al suelo en su prisa por saludar a lady Ashara. Educado como es, la recoge y la mete de nuevo en la mesa, bajo la mirada violeta de la dorniense. Seguro que se había reído de su torpeza.

"Hermanito, te presento a lady Ashara. Lady Dayne, éste es mi hermano Eddard. Creo que quería decirte algo", y con eso, Bran se fue a buscarse a una dama para él. Quizás su prometida Catelyn Tully.

Ahora que estaba a escasos centímetros, Ashara Dayne era mucho más hermosa. Sus ojos eran dos pozos ametistas que amenazaban con engullirle el juicio y el alma. Unos ojos que lo miraban con curiosidad, pero viendo cómo el joven no decía nada, alzó una ceja y su mirada cambió a extrañeza. Viendo que llevaba un minuto sin decir nada, Ned se sonrojó como un tomate.

"M-m-m-e gu-gu-gustaría pe-pedirle un ba-baile mi señora", logró farfullar. Tartamudeando, pero se lo había pedido. Esperaba que lo hubiera entendido porque no se veía capaz de repetirlo.

"Acepto su petición, lord Eddard. Pero nada de mi señora, me hace sentir vieja y sólo tengo veinte primaveras". Eso le hizo sonrojarse más todavía, pero se cogieron del brazo y avanzaron hacia el centro del salón.

Sonaba una canción lenta, lo cual le venía muy bien a Ned, porque así lograba disimular mejor sus nulas cualidades de bailarín. Lady Ashara en cambio, se notaba a leguas que era una experta. Hizo lo mejor que pudo para intentar seguir su dirección, aunque la pisó varias veces al principio. Ahora que estaban pegados cuerpo a cuerpo, Ned se ruborizó al notar la presión de las bien desarrolladas curvas de la dorniense, intentando no mirarle los pechos cuando éstos le rozaban el suyo propio al girar.

Por su parte, la curiosidad de Ashara Dayne se va transformando en apatía. Estaba clarísimo que el chico Stark se había quedado atrapado con su belleza (uno de tantos en la larga lista) pero era tímido y al menos tenía la decencia de no ser un baboso que se la comía con los ojos (la mayoría sino todos los hombres lo hacían), a pesar de que un par de veces bajó la mirada a sus pechos. Sin embargo, su timidez rallaba lo absurdo. No había vuelto a hablar desde su tartamudeada petición y empezaba a sentirse incómoda. Y muy cansada, llevaba una docena de bailes seguidos y notaba sus pies a punto de hacerse añicos del roce de sus zapatos de tacón.

"¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato, lord Stark? No soy un jarrón bonito que observar, también me gusta hablar". Eso había salido un más rudo de lo que quería, pero Ashara verdaderamente estaba agotada de bailar. Se arrepintió al ver los ojos de su compañero hundirse. Eran de un bonito gris tormenta.

Agachando la mirada respondió, "Le pido disculpas, lady Ashara. Soy poco hábil con la palabra, sobretodo con las personas que no conozco. Pero tenía muchas ganas de bailar con mi señora".

"Te entiendo, Eddard. Yo solía ser así de pequeña, hasta que conocí a Elia y salí de mi cascarón. Y puedes llamarme Ashara a secas, si quieres".

"No puedo imaginar a mi lady, perdón... Ashara fuera tan tímida como yo... Puedes llamarme Ned. Mis amigos y familia me llaman así". Ashara había logrado romper el hielo por fortuna, tras un inicio extraño. El resto del baile, hablaron educadamente sobre sus infancias en sus castillos y sobre su familia. A Ned se le hizo muy corto y miró furibundo a los músicos cuando terminaron de tocar. Quería pedirle otro baile a la dorniense pero ésta se disculpó pues se encontraba agotada y debía volver a la mesa con su Princesa.

Una vez de vuelta en la mesa norteña, Ned pensó que no había ido tan mal, había logrado reconducir la situación al final y no quedar como un idiota. Su imagen de Ashara quedó realzada. Envidiaba al afortunado hombre que algún día se casara con ella. La fiesta siguió durante unas horas más y Ned, animado, se permitió beber unos cuantos vasos más de vino, espoleado por la calidez que sentía por la joven.

Bien entrada la noche

Ashara se encontraba en el Bosque de Arcianos del castillo, uno de los pocos que quedaban al sur de Foso Cailyn. Campoestrella también tenía uno, al que le gustaba acudir cuando era pequeña para despejarse. La mirada de los blancos árboles era inquietante en un principio pero transmitía paz incluso para una no creyente como ella. Tras tantos bailes había estado charlando con Elia y las demás damas, acerca de rumores, de hombres y cotilleos. Lo cierto es que se había pasado un poco bebiendo y necesitaba un poco de aire fresco antes de volver a la tienda de campaña.

Tras media hora de tranquilidad decidió que ya era lo suficientemente tarde como para dar por finalizada la noche. El crujido de ramas secas le indicó que no estaba sola en el bosque, y a unos diez metros de distancia pero sin verla, surgió de las sombras la figura de Eddard Stark. Había bailado con él y le pareció un buen joven aunque un poco raro. Antes de que le diera tiempo a nada más el Stark volteó y al ver quien era, se acercó.

"¡Lady Ashara! ¿Qué haces en el Bosque de Arcianos tan tarde?". Tenía las mejillas coloradas, no sabía si por ella o por la bebida, seguramente por ambas.

"Creí que habíamos quedado en que era solo Ashara... Ned", a lo que se sonrojó un poco más. "Temo que he tomado más vino de la cuenta y necesitaba despejar mi mente antes de poder ir a la cama".

"No sabía que los Dayne adoraban a los antiguos dioses... Ashara", respondió el joven lobo.

"La orígenes de la casa Dayne se remontan a los Primeros Hombres, y tenemos un Bosque de Arcianos. Sin embargo, ahora creemos en los Siete. En cuanto a mí, nunca he sido muy devota, pero me siento completa en la sombra de los árboles". El norteño asintió ante la explicación. Ashara no sabía si era todavía por el efecto del alcohol, pero le parecían muy bonitos los ojos grises de Ned a la luz de la luna. Tenía una mandíbula fuerte adornada con una barba y una cara alargada que le daba un aspecto rudo pero honesto. Era más guapo de lo que le había parecido en el salón de baile. Ashara se sonrojó ante estos pensamientos.

"Tienes razón con que es tarde. Aun en un castillo lleno de señores y lores, puede ser peligroso para una mujer como yo. Mmm... Si no es mucha molestia, Ned, ¿me puedes acompañar a mi tienda? No se encuentra muy lejos de aquí".

"Por supuesto". Cualquier otro hombre habría captado las posibles implicaciones de acompañar a una mujer a su tienda, pero Ned Stark no las creyó y unió su brazo derecho con el izquierdo de la Dayne.

Caminaron en silencio, disfrutando de la suave brisa nocturna y la compañía del otro. Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, Ashara acariciaba suavemente la palma de la mano del Stark mientras entonaba una tuna. Sentía la fuerza del cuerpo de Ned contra el suyo, y ahora que se fijaba, le sacaba dos palmos de altura, a pesar de que la propia Ashara era una mujer alta. Tiró del brazo apretándolo contra sus pechos, a lo que el norteño dió un respingo pero siguió en silencio. La joven Dayne quería culpar al calor del vino en sus venas de su audacia, pero lo cierto es que sentía la sangre hervir en deseos de un hombre, y ese hombre era el tímido Eddard Stark.

Así que cuando finalmente llegaron a la tienda, la dorniense cogió el rostro del norteño y lo besó ante la sorpresa de éste, buscando una respuesta imprimió más fuerza a los labios y tentativamente usó la lengua. La bisoñez del Stark era clara, pero el lobo no tarda en devolverle con pasión el beso. Se separan para respirar y basta una mirada para sellar el destino de la noche. Con necesidad entran en la tienda y caen sobre suaves sábanas.

Pronto el contacto entre sus labios no es suficiente y comienzan a explorar los cuerpos del otro. Eddard Stark suple su inexperiencia con las ganas, mas esta haciendo algo que va en contra de su honor, pero el calor del cuerpo de la mujer más bella del mundo acalla la tímida resistencia. En toda su vida no había deseado nada ni nadie más que a Ashara Dayne, desde el primer momento en que la vió. Sus manos tocan por encima del vestido los grandes pechos de la morena, y no puede evitar apretar la dura punta de los pezones, arrancando un gemido de la Dayne. Al ritmo con el que besa su cuello, las manos de ella exploran el pecho y espalda de Ned, encantanda con la fuerza que hay debajo de su túnica.

El calor de la pasión sigue y se quitan la ropa, ella a él y él a ella. La luz de la luna baña ambos cuerpos desnudos mientras ambos se contemplan como si fuera la primera vez. Ojos grises que se dilatan con lujuria al ver los grandes pechos coronados por pequeños pezones rosas duros como una roca, la suave piel da paso a un vientre plano con las costillas ligeramente marcadas. Su cuerpo de reloj de arena da paso a amplias caderas y entre los pálidos muslos se encuentra la rasurada perla de la dorniense, mojada y lista para el Stark. Perfecta, sin más.

Al mismo tiempo ojos violetas observan el torso amplio ligeramente velludo del norteño. Sus brazos y espaldas son anchos, sin duda de años de entrenamiento con la espada. Más abajo de su vientre Ashara se encuentra con una bienvenida sorpresa. Eddard Stark es un joven tímido, pero está dotado como un caballo. Su miembro es largo y ancho, más que ninguno que haya visto, con gruesas venas a lo largo del tronco que hacen que se le moje el coño en anticipación.

Violeta y gris se vuelven a unir, desatándose una tormenta de pasión que comienza con otro beso, más pausado mientras sus cuerpos rozan. Llena de calentura y necesidad, la Dayne agarra al Stark y se coloca bajo él, preparada.

"Quiero que me folles, Ned. Quiero que me folles como nadie lo ha hecho nunca. Házme gritar tu nombre".

Eso es lo que hace. Coloca su enorme miembro en la entrada de su coño, y sin pensárselo dos veces se hunde hasta el fondo, arrancando un fuerte gemido de Ashara. Ned se maravilla de lo apretado y caliente que es el interior de la dorniense, que agarra su miembro como un guante. Ahora entiende la pasión de su hermano Bran y de Robert por las mujeres. Se retira lentamente a pesar de la resistencia de la estrecha vagina para que no lo haga y vuelve a hundirse. Una vez. Y otra. Y otra. Y otra.

"Ned! NED! NEEEED!". Ashara grita el nombre del lobo ante las fuertes embestidas. Su ritmo es todavía irregular por la inexperiencia pero su tamaño la llena por completo.

"Ashara...", también él gruñe su nombre.

Besa su clavícula sin detener el movimiento de sus caderas. El Stark se mueve ya con fluidez y poco a poco incrementa el ritmo y potencia de las embestidas. Ashara grita de placer, sin importarle que alguien la pueda escuchar. El tronco de su polla masajea el clítoris al entrar y besa la entrada de su vientre, llegando a un sitio al que nadie ha llegado antes.

"¡Ah! ¡OOOHHHHH NED! Sigue ahí, sí, SÍ, ¡SÍ! ¡Me voy a correr!". Con un grito de placer, siente su vagina estallar en un orgasmo que le nubla la vista. Las piernas le fallan y se le retuercen los tobillos en cada ola de gusto. Su interior expulsa fluídos al ritmo de las penetraciones, Ned continúa follándola durante la extensión de su orgasmo como un toro, prolongando la duración e intensidad. Ashara no puede pensar ni respirar ante las descargas que se extienden desde su vagina a su mente, sólo puede gemir.

Por su parte Eddard se encuentra cerca de su propia descarga. La estrechez aumentada por la corrida de Ashara es demasiado para el hasta ahora inexperto Stark. Mete un duro pezón en su boca y succiona, al mismo tiempo que agarra las amplias caderas, tras una decena de duras embestidas, explota en su propio orgasmo.

"¡ASHARA!", aulla como el lobo de su casa. Rápidamente las piernas de la dorniense se cierran sobre su cintura, Ned escupe una docena de cañonazos de caliente esperma que bañan el interior de la vagina de Ashara, para su deleite. La había follado tan bien. Si así había sido su primera vez, no podía imaginarse cómo sería Eddard Stark con más experiencia, conociendo su cuerpo hasta el mínimo detalle. Quizás tendría que echarle el lazo y tenerlo para ella...

Rodando hacia su lado sobre las suaves sábanas, Ned suspira satisfecho. Pero para la Dayne esto es sólo el principio. Hincada sobre las rodillas agarra la polla flácida y la mete en su boca. Nota la mezcla de sabores de su semilla y sus fluídos y gime con gusto. Lame el glande y tronco del miembro, que poco a poco recupera su tamaño ante el estímulo de la garganta de Ashara. Intenta metérselo hasta que le duele la mandíbula, entonces comienza a usar su garganta para masajear la longitud. Ned gime, sensible por la reciente corrida y el juego oral experto de la Dayne.

Cuando está lo suficientemente duro, Ashara lo monta como un veloz caballo dorniense. Ned se deja hacer y acompaña las cabalgadas con su cadera. Intenta atrapar los grandes pechos de la joven con la boca, pero la furia de las embestidas lo hace difícil. Se centra en observarlos, la suavidad, forma y firmeza con la que botan acompañando los ritmos de cadera. Disfruta de los gestos de euforia de Ashara, cómo enfurruña las cejas o sus ojos ponen en blanco cada vez que hunde su polla en lo más profundo de su coño. Encantando con los gritos de placer de ella...

"¡UFFF! ¡Qué pedazo de polla tienes, cabrón! Me encanta... ¡OHHH!"

"¡OH SÍ! ¡MMMMHHH! ¡Ned! ¡AHHH! ¡AAHHH!"

"¡MÁS FUERTE! ¡FÓLLAME MÁS FUERTE!"

"¡Me voy a correr otra vez! ¡Ufff, dios! ¡NEEEEEEED!"

Ashara se corrió tres veces más en esa postura antes de que el Stark llegara a su segundo orgasmo. El sexo desenfrenado siguió durante dos horas, para éxtasis de Ashara. Al final de la noche, Ashara Dayne estaba segura de que no iba a poder parar con sólo una aventura de una noche. Así que invitó a su lobo a que la acompañara en las gradas durante el día de justas de mañana, así como a su familia. Desaparecieron a media mañana, Ned le bajó la falda y la tomó con dureza contra un roble cercano a las gradas. Estaba segura de que la habían oído gritar, pero nadie los miró diferente cuando regresaron a ver las últimas justas.

El resto de los días del Torneo de Harrenhal los pasaron juntos cuando las responsabilidades se lo permitían. Por las mañanas en las contiendas, por la noche en los banquetes y por la madrugada en la tienda. Lo que había comenzado con un baile y una noche de pasión inesperada, los llevó a algo más. Ned descubrió que detrás de la belleza de la dorniense se encontraba una inteligencia y profundidad igualada por pocas personas. Ashara vió la honestidad y responsabilidad del norteño, su cariño con su familia y su respeto a ella como mujer y no como un objeto de deseo. Tuvieron sexo las seis noches restantes del evento. Ashara Dayne y Eddard Stark estaban enamorados uno del otro. Saciaron tantas veces su lujuria que Ashara estaba segura de que su semilla había cogido raíz en su vientre.

Ashara no volvió a Desembarco del Rey sino que acompañó a Ned de vuelta a Invernalia. Tres meses después, se convertiría en Ashara Stark. Volviendo la vista atrás, no era el futuro que tenía pensado antes de Harrenhal, pero no lo cambiaba por nada del mundo. Era feliz con Ned, y su felicidad alcanzó su pico cuando, seis meses después, nacía su hijo Jon. Justo nueve meses después de aquel primer baile.


End file.
